Interview With The DemonHunter
by twistedr0ses
Summary: Interview on stage...Can Dante handle all the drama?


Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or any of its character, they all belong to Capcom. I only own my made up characters:)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**...Stage Dilemma... **

The huge stage is set with huge spotlights; surrounded by an applauding crowd, there on the stage the Host of a well-known shown, Matthew Stevens introduced Dante to the audience and of course to the Live Television viewers.

MS (a grin plastered on his face): Hello and welcome to the famous show, 'Interview with the Mysterious'… (Looks over at Dante) And this young man here with me tonight is Mr. Dante Sparta! (Gesturing towards Dante)

Audience breaks into a huge applause

Dante: (angrily) Hey! That's Dante Spar-DA to you mister! Don't insult my dad!

Audience: OOoooohhhh!

MS: (pretending to be scared): Oooooh, touchy aren't we?

Dante (with crossed arms): hmph, okay! Okay! Get on with the questions already!

MS: Yes Siree, okay, firstly we would like to know about your career.

Dante (sighs): Career? Hmmm, well, I own this dump I call 'Devil May Cry' an-- -- -

MS: wait, wait, wait…why is your store called 'Devil May Cry'…some particular reason?

Dante: Well, That's confidential.

MS: Then why are you on the show when you're not telling us about yourself? (Cocking an eyebrow)

Dante (annoyed): tsk, why can't you ask decent questions?

MS: OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! We'll start this over!

Dante: Don't you raise your voice at me!

MS: Sir, please…calm down…

Dante: I needa break…(stomps off backstage)

Audience gasps

MS: Don't worry folks! He'll be back…he'll be baaccckkk…alriighht (daydreams about Dante in a red bikini)

**Backstage**

Dante saw Virgil talking to some cameraman near the toilet doorway. He decides to surprise him.

Dante (sneaking behind Virgil): BOOO!

Virgil (unsurprised): fascinating…

Dante: Awww, Come on! You are so…

Virgil gives him a furious look

Dante:…so…serious…

Virgil: Hey, Aren't You supposed to be on stage right now (glancing at his watch)

Dante: Uuuhhhhhhh…

Cameraman: Yeah, He was supposed to be on air at this moment!

Dante shot a dirty look at the cameraman. He shrank back.

Virgil: Dante, Why are you here?

Dante (biting his lower lip): Well, uh…the host pissed me off…

Virgil (sighs): Brother Dearest, I suggest you go on stage… (Putting his arm around Dante's shoulders and leading him to the stage entrance)

Dante: Nah-uh, Me no go out there (pouts)

Virgil: Dante, please…

Dante: No, Verge, after all he said…I mean…He embarrassed me on stage, man!

Virgil: Please…Go, I'll come after a few minutes…

Dante: It's a no-no.

Virgil: PLEASE DANTE! STOP ACTING CHIDISH! YOU GO OUT THERE OR ELSE I'LL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR PINK BUNNY JAMMIES!

Cameramen and workers stare at Dante.

Dante: …You already did… (Sulks)

Virgil: Please GO! GO! GO! GO! You're hurting my pride again and again by making me say 'please'!

Dante: How about 'pretty please'? (Winks)

Virgil (clenching his teeth): Grrrrrrrrrr…

Dante: with cherry on top…

Virgil slaps forehead

Dante: …and whipped cream…and ooooohh wait! ... Don't forget the chocolate sprinkles!

While Dante was blabbering, Virgil instantly takes Dante by surprise by kicking him in the stomach.Hard.

Dante: Ellllluuueeeehhhhgggggg! (Coughing) Hey, you almost damaged my flawless stomach!

Virgil: You're Big, mean, ferocious brother COMMANDS YOU to go on stage or else…I'll beat you up good! (Pointing towards the stage entrance)

Dante (murmurs to self): Heh…Like that would happen…

Virgil: What was that? (Cupping his ear)

Dante: Nothing…

Virgil: You tell me what you were whispering, RIGHT NOW! (Grabs Dante by collar)

Dante acted innocent

Suddenly the host appears out of nowhere with a lasso he grasped Dante from Virgil's grip and dragged him to the stage since he was too huge to carry. Dante struggled but he gave up after a few minutes because the freakin' rope held him too tightly.

Virgil: Hey! Come back with my brother! I'm not finished with him yet!

**On Stage**

MS: So Folks here we are once again after (nervously glancing at watch)…half an hour, with Dante Sparda…

MS: Mr. Dante Sparda what are you most comfortable with telling us?

Dante: Well, I can you about…what happened yesterday…

MS (oozing with sarcasm): …interesting…

Dante (bothered): You wanna hear it or not?

MS: Please go on.

Dante: yesterday in college…in Ad math class, the girls were passing each other notes and giggling, So I decided to ask my buddy, C.J, actually he's Virgil's buddy…but anyway I asked C.J to ask the one of the pretty chicas what they're giggling about…since ya know…he's the one who is best friends with Alicia, He asked her but she wouldn't tell…Soooo, like, when the bell finally rang, obviously they all scrambled out the class while I stayed and scanned them chicks desks. Then, like, luckily I found this note that said "Dante is soooo Cute! He's Sooo dreamy. I wanna kiss his luscious lips...I wanna marry him and stay with him forever…

MS: Really?

Dante: Well…except that 'Marriage and staying-together-forever' part…

MS: Wow folks! Seems like Dante is too hot to handle for the chic---I mean girls!

Dante (rolling his eyes): Well, Like Duh!

Matthew thinking with a huge grin,' _He's too hot to handle for **Me** too!_'

Dante: And don't forget 'cool'! (With a sexy grin he shows a thumbs-up sign to the audience and winked)

The Audience goes wild, even the Host, Matthew Stevens, fainted, and fell off the chair.

Dante gasped

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 is already in progress:)And pleasedon't forget to R&R! Thanks again!


End file.
